1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a transmission system for a magnetic resonance tomography apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic resonance apparatuses, in particular for the examination of patients via magnetic resonance tomography, are generally known (for example from DE10314215B4).
Modern magnetic resonance systems (also called MR or MRT) normally operate with multiple different antennas (also called coils in the following) to emit radio-frequency pulses for nuclear magnetic resonance excitation and/or to receive induced magnetic resonance signals. A magnetic resonance system often has a larger coil (known as a whole-body coil, also called a body coil) that is normally permanently installed in the apparatus, as well as multiple small surface coils (also called local coils). In contrast to the whole-body coil, surface coils serve to acquire detailed images of body parts or organs of a patient that are located relatively close to the body surface. The controller of the transmission coils of an MRT is also designated as the transmission system of the MRT.
A transmission system in which a central unit 1 transfers data or clock pulses to the plurality of modulators or, respectively, radio-frequency control units 2 that are used (as is also similarly shown in FIG. 2 of this application) is respectively known from DE 10124465A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,992. It is common to these proposals that at least one central unit 1 (the unit 106 in DE 10124465A1 or the unit 105 in U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,992) transfers data or clock pulses to the plurality of modulators or, respectively, radio-frequency control units 2 that are used.
Given a previously unconsidered, retroactive, marked increase of the number of transmission channels or RF control units, in arrangements that have previously been used internally it has been achieved (for example) that the central unit could be replaced by a unit with a higher number of output signal connections.